It is known from West German Pat. No. 2,115,926 that a group of sulfonamides, which includes 1-(4-hydroxy-3-dimethylamino-sulfonamidophenyl)-1-hydroxy-2-(1-phenoxy-iso propylamino)ethane (Me 693), having a dilating effect upon the peripheral blood vessels, influence blood pressure, increase the capacity of the heart, and have broncholytic properties.
Compounds which exhibit activities of this kind are known as .beta.-adrenergics. Known .beta.-adrenergics have, in addition to the properties mentioned above, a marked glycogenolytic effect on the skeletal muscle, which is accompanied by lactacidemia.